


66

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	66

66  
王凯很少主动说自己喜欢什么，难得开一回口，靳东听完就上了心，第二天上午溜溜达达地领着他去了房产中介公司。这几年在日本买房子的中国人越来越多，但大多数人会选择贷款买下自带租约的公寓，租金正好用来还贷，权当是海外投资，像靳东这样要买独立一户建的少之又少，何况还是在房价不算低的世田谷区。  
“哥，咱们……这一两天就得回去了，”对面坐着的中介热情得简直不像日本人，王凯虽然不懂日语，户型图总是能认出来的，他小声和靳东说，“住酒店就行，没必要租房子。”  
“不租，租有什么意思，咱们直接买一个。你不是说喜欢这儿么，有了落脚的地方，以后有空就可以常来。”靳东笑笑，拍拍桌面上中介拿过来的一摞资料，“挑挑，看你喜欢什么样的。”  
“要不，咱再考虑考虑？哥，房子又不是大白菜，”王凯摸摸鼻子，觉得今天的靳东特别霸总范儿，自己稍微有点不适应，“还能说买就买？”  
“能啊。”靳东随手拿了一张宣传页，“你看，今年年初新盖的房子，两百来平，六千万日元，折成人民币大概三百八十万吧，三百八十万在北京能买什么房？”  
王凯想了想自己按靳东喜好装修的那套大平层，连买房带装修八千万都没打住，这回再看日本房子就真有点买大白菜的意思了，还挑拣起来，手指在房子的外观照片上轻轻一点：“这个便宜是便宜，就是有点丑。”  
“那咱们找个好看的。”靳东对中介讲了几句日语，对方频频点头，起身鞠躬的同时向门口伸手示意，王凯心想难道是这家中介没有合适的，所以人家请他俩另换一家？靳东笑着拉他一把：“愣什么呢？走了，看房去。”  
他们对房子的要求其实不算多，最重要的两条是要有院子，以及周围不要有紧贴着的其他建筑。不过东京寸土寸金，很多时候为了居住面积只能牺牲院子，房屋之间的距离那就更难保证了，筛选下来，能完全符合这两个要求的一户建中介手里也只有三四栋，两个人不约而同地看上了最贵的那套，占地面积五百多平，有一半都是庭院，前院是开阔的西式草坪和花圃，房后还有个小小的日式园林，长着青苔的石子路一直延伸到廊下，阳光被树荫染成了浓绿色，让人回想起前两天住的温泉旅馆和那些惬意无比的时光。  
王凯转头和靳东说：“我觉得这个就挺好的，看着感觉舒服。”  
靳东伸手握住他的手指，勾一下就很快松开，低声笑道：“可惜这儿没有温泉。”  
两个人相视而笑，眼神自然而然黏在一处，又顺理成章地变成一个稍纵即逝的亲吻。前面走着的中介仍然在长篇大论介绍这房子的优势，比如晴天在三楼露台上就能看见富士山之类，这点对日本人来讲非常有吸引力，故此他讲得特别投入，完全不知道身后发生了什么，更不知道大笔中介费提成即将从天而降砸在自己脑袋上。  
这所房子可就不是几千万日元能拿下来的了，不算税费的总价已经超过三亿，折成人民币两千万只多不少。王凯坚持必须要出一半的钱，靳东拗不过他，最后还是答应了，所以签意向合同的时候他让王凯先签字王凯也没觉得哪里不对。签完了自己的名字，王凯把笔和合同推到靳东面前，靳东没签字，直接把合同交给了中介。  
他知道王凯有疑问，刚出中介公司的门便主动解释道：“我本来就打算只写你名字的，不然……就是共同财产了。”  
王凯立刻明白了靳东在共同财产之前没说出口的那俩字儿——“夫妻”。不管他们怎么两情相悦你侬我侬，从法律上说，靳东哪怕是挣一块钱、买一块砖，也都是他和李佳的夫妻共同财产，和自己并无关系。大概是这几天的日子过得太过圆满，他几乎忘了世上还有李佳这么个人，直到眼下这一刻，梦境渐渐退去，现实和归国的航班一起步步逼近。  
王凯垂下眼睛笑笑：“嗯，我知道。房子写谁的名字不重要，写谁还不都是咱俩的房子么。不过，要是你早说只能写我一个人的名字——”  
“那你就打算自己买，不让我出钱，对吗？”靳东叹口气。  
“差不多吧。也可能买个小的，或者根本不买，其实住酒店挺好的，不用自己收拾房间——”  
靳东第二次打断他的话：“你不让我出钱，我还怎么转移财产？”  
转移财产四个字结结实实地把王凯弄懵了。圈里前年才出了一个被经纪人和老婆联手掏空了家底的，转移财产基本就意味着准备离婚，起码是不想好好过日子了。他下意识地连连摇头，脑子乱成一团，语无伦次地劝：“哥，你好不容易才走到今天，才有了话语权，真的，太不容易了，可你想想，光脚的不怕穿鞋的，兔子急了也咬人，你要提出离婚她真的什么都做得出，我不怕她把我爆出来，但是你呢，哥，你怎么办……”  
靳东抬手摸了摸王凯的侧脸，柔声安慰道：“我知道你不怕，我怕。我怕她一心冲着你去。放心，现在还没到那一步，就是真有那么一天，我也不会让她伤着你。其实我就是想花钱给你买点什么，你总不能光要我的人，不要我的钱吧？”  
王凯刚才是一时让他唬住了，渐渐冷静之后想了想，说：“要是你的人和你的钱只能选一样，那我要你的人。”靳东刚要感动，他又补了一句，“有了人，钱可以慢慢再挣。最好呢，人也是我的，钱也是我的，两手都要抓，两手都要硬！”说着笑嘻嘻地去看靳东，表情生动得不得了，“哥，你说我说得对不对啊？”  
这是他们在日本的最后一天。晚饭时两个人都喝了点酒，然后去机场赶最晚一班回北京的飞机。头等舱很空，王凯坐在前排靠窗的座位，靳东在他斜后方，隔着两三排的距离，王凯跟空姐要了条毯子裹住自己，看着飞机在东京湾上空飞过，窗外的灯火也越来越远，第一次对故乡之外的城市有了某种思乡之情，因为这里有一个家，是属于他和靳东的。


End file.
